


It never really needed to be said, just felt.

by obenio



Series: Words unspoken [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obenio/pseuds/obenio
Summary: Sougo wanted to say something else though. Kagura also had thought of saying something.(Mature Content)published: 15/08/2020
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: Words unspoken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	It never really needed to be said, just felt.

Head low, only the running water evaded her thoughts. The soap suds were long washed away, the sink was flooding with water, the last of the dishes still remained, blocking the drain. Kagura kept herself occupied, at the least.

Still, her thoughts raged on like a tidal wave, overcoming her rapidly.

Repeatedly, it echoes, making her accidentally drop the plate onto the sink.

Even if engulfed in her thoughts, the loud clank was able to pull her back to reality. Guilt settled in.

“Fuck, I really screwed up, yes.” She didn’t realize she had been muttering those words.

Looking back on the past months when she told herself to be more diligent, she didn’t actually follow her own advice. Shinpachi and Gintoki checked up on her often, a subtle look of whether or not she was still doing fine. It made the guilt dig itself deeper. Kagura hated that.

“Screwed up what?”

Turning the faucet off, she faced him. Kagura should have known he was there. It did not surprise her anymore that Sougo can show up anywhere he wants to when he wants to. He had a bottle of tea in hand and was staring down at her questioningly.

She shook her head. “Nothing, yes.”

He took a quick swig from the bottle. “If you say so,” he replied.

They did not move though.

She couldn’t really look at him but, it only made herself dig a deeper hole. His stare stilled lingered on her, with no sign of detaching anytime soon. His crimson eyes studied her, took in this rare image of her looking distraught and weak. These were the moments wherein he’d say something to provoke her, to mock her weak demeanor but none came. Although, she wished he said something, anything. Kagura will gladly take it.

Sougo was leaning down, the bottle of tea making a soft clunk onto the countertop. His hands were out of his pockets for once, and was grabbing onto her arms. His face grew closer, aiming for her lips. Kagura did not register what was happening until his lips was centimeters away from hers. Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies started fluttering around her stomach. She tilted her head back on instinct. “My lips are chapped, yes,” she protested.

“Don’t care,” he muttered, pressing their lips together.

He was above her, trying to dominate her lips and elicit the same response. There was a slight discomfort on her part; head tilted back and secured in place by his towering height. But, Kagura had to admit, her chest was filled with so much warmth that she felt like on fire.

“Kiss me back, dammit!” He hissed through their pressed lips.

Sougo couldn’t be bothered with where they are, why they were doing this, how they ended up with this, when have they become like this—what mattered was what they were doing. It didn’t matter that the dishes were still unclean and left ignored, it didn’t matter if his bottle of tea was still uncapped and forgotten. The only thing that mattered, the only thing he could register, was her lips pressed against his, sharing much fervor as his.

He couldn’t remember the last time they kissed like this, only that it seemed like so long ago. But he did not have time to reminisce, not when she is currently wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded in kind, his hands lowering and snaking around her hips, closing every bit of distance left between the two of them.

Kagura pulled away slightly, tilting her head back down. “The dishes,” she mumbled in between breaths.

Capturing her lips once more, he chastised her. “Who fucking cares?” He muttered.

Nipping her lower lip, he implored entrance. One hand went up her back while the other fiddled with the hem of her shirt. He heard her release a moan and it sent his whole body into overdrive. Gripping the hem of her shirt, there was the feeling of need. Sougo needed her, badly.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she did too.

It emboldens him, how she responded to this need. She grasped his hair, hands inclining his head so he wouldn’t let go. However, this was not enough. No, he needed more. And he was going to do everything to get it.

Sougo deftly spun her around and shunted both of them to the counter, pinning her in between. She squeaked at the contact and using this as an opening, he immediately slipped his tongue inside her mouth. It surprised her, making her whine and moan. Nevertheless, she responded to this challenge and soon after, their tongues clashed, making a mess. When all air was exhausted, Sougo had to pull away reluctantly and breathe.

The trail of saliva only bridged them now until it dropped and fell onto their chins and to their clothes. They were panting hard, forcing their breaths to catch up. Both of them needed to be close again. _Needed._

Kagura’s hands went up to cup his cheeks. “Sougo…” she muttered. The sound of his name echoed onto his ears and it made him shiver.

“I know,” he replied, giving her a quick peck.

Eventually he began kissing her again. His trail of kisses went down to her chin, then to her neck until he nestled his face onto her shoulder. He was still panting heavily and it echoed throughout the entire room. Kagura wrapped her arms around him, hands trailing under his sweater.

As her warm hands grazed his skin, he was enlivened. He felt on fire. Sougo hoisted her up on the counter and now he was face to face with her. His lips went back to hers shortly before he began trailing sloppy kisses down her neck. Teeth biting onto her pale flesh, she gasped. Her hands grasped his skin desperately. Every move, every breath that came from him, it was all that she could register. Kagura found it hard to breathe especially when he began sucking on her skin. The only thing that kept her in touch with reality was her grip on his sweater.

Kagura tugged at it, almost desperately. “Sweater. Off.”

A smirk made its way to his lips. “Don’t be too eager, China,” he breathed into her ear, causing her to squirm. The hot air tickled, the wetness made her quiver.

Before she could lose it, she tried to pry away. “This is all your fault, yes,” she mumbled.

His hands left her hips and slipped beneath her shirt before she could move another inch away from him. Before long, he was cupping and tugging her bra, teasing her breast. Kagura bit her lip, trying to suppress the moan trying to escape her lips, but Sougo only pressed harder. He whispered once more, “China, don’t hold back.”

The temptation only drew stronger when he squeezed.

Kagura let it slip, unable to control herself anymore. Meanwhile, Sougo returned to her neck, sucking on the same sweet spot once more.

When his other hand pulled on her shirt, she eagerly lifted it up herself. Exposing her pale torso, in this bright light, he felt intoxicated. Sougo, without delay, began touching and kissing once more and she was left with clutching onto him.

“H-Hey, take your damn sweater off, yes,” she grumbled.

Pulling away from him, she gave him a displeased look. The cold air that overcame her skin felt so uncomfortable. Desperately, she wanted to be close to him as soon as possible. However, her pride wouldn’t let her, not until he takes that goddamn sweater off.

Sougo scoffed and proceeded to take off his sweater, tossing it onto the counter, only to be forgotten.

Her sapphire eyes darted to his torso, studying every inch of it. It wasn’t everyday that they get to do this, to see each other so openly in this light. Kagura lifted a hand to touch his skin and she saw him flinch. Strangely, this little action aroused them further. She quickly hunched forward, leaning closer to kiss him.

He responded in kind, meeting her halfway. His callous hands find its way on her hips and up onto her torso, touching her everywhere so lazily but oh, so endearingly. He really needed her close, closer even.

As her hands trailed around his torso, Sougo shuddered. There was an unmistakable fire in her hands that sets him ablaze. Before he could falter any further, he detached from her lips and bit on her neck, squeezed her breasts and it elicited another rousing moan from her. Kagura’s head fell on his shoulder and she was panting heavily. He smirked, proud to have her falter first than him. Her arms only pulled him closer, desperate for more contact.

One of her fingers trailed lightly on his skin. He felt the shivers up on his spine as she did so. His rhythm became a bit sloppy, distracted by her touch and was about to grab her wrist and pull her hand away when she mumbled:

“You have many cool scars, yes.”

Abruptly, Sougo stopped his ministrations altogether and pulled away slightly enough so he faces her. There was an unreadable look in his face, something that worried Kagura.

 _This woman…_ Sougo beheld her, letting her soak in this light. _What the hell did you do to me?_

Gently, he let his head fall on her shoulder. He caressed her hair, then her head.

Admittingly, he had a lot of scars over his body. Some of it came from the academy while some came from his missions. He did not care for them, letting it flourish all over his body however, it was kept hidden well. Now, Kagura could finally see all of it. He never felt more naked in his life.

“Sougo?” She asked, worriedly.

“Kagura…” he replied. Apparently, the sound of her name from his lips still didn’t feel as natural as he hoped it to be.

When he pulled away, he saw her flushed expression. It made him smirk. Now, he was really turned on.

“You…” he scoffs, as if he was unaffected by it.

He attempted to look away but instead, her hands caught his cheeks and turned them to face her. The blush was still there, visible and much charming. She had a scowl on her face.

“Don’t stop, yes.”

“I don’t plan on going to,” he mumbled back.

There were no more words exchanged.

Sougo pulled her hips and her clothed sex meets his. He kissed her again, a passion overwhelming and stronger than before. Kagura matches up to him in no time, ruffling his hair and caressing his skin. He reached for the hook of her bra and unclasped it. His hands rapidly pulled on the straps and removed the undergarment from her, exposing her breasts.

Hands occupied with them, lips lazily kissing and licking her ear and down to her neck, Kagura was in the state of bliss. She tilted her head to give him more access and he gladly savored her exposed skin. Eventually, he bent down, kissing past her collarbone and down to the valley of her breasts. Her hands automatically grabbed a fistful of his hair when his hot breath hovered over an already hardened nipple. Sougo smirked at her for a moment, giving kitten licks, experimenting on her reactions.

Kagura tugged though, and he felt the need to chuckle on her desperation. He caved in and sucked on her breast while massaging and teasing the other. This time, she elicits something akin to a high-pitched moan but also a squeak.

It has been a long while since the last time they had sex. A really _long while_. Contact was scarce, communication was bland. Kagura hated it, so did Sougo, more than they cared to admit. It had been too long that they almost forgot the feeling of each other—this heat, this immense pleasure. Now, both of them were determined to reawaken the feeling—too determined even.

When Sougo pulled away, just a tiny bit, to see the look on his wife’s face, he felt immensely satisfied. It had been too long since he last saw that look on her face—almost forgetting it even. Now, every time he closed his eyes, that image was burned in the back of his eyelids, arousing him further.

Abruptly, Kagura pushed him away, startling him. Though he was very built, sometimes, he was convinced that she was even stronger than him. Before he could even call her out on the absurdity—her audacity—to even push him away in the middle of fucking foreplay, she hopped down from the counter and pushed him again, making him collide on the counter on the other side of their tiny kitchen.

“What the hell, Chi—?"

She tiptoed to peck his lips, “shut up, yes,” she chastised him.

She quickly palms him and he staggers back. Sougo could feel himself hardening faster with her rhythm. He could only clutch onto her tighter, frozen in place. Kagura immediately took control as she unfastened his belt buckle whilst kissing and sucking on his skin.

“You were so fucking slow, I was starting to get bored, yes.”

He scoffed at that, “says the one who was too desperate for me to touch her.”

“Shut up.”

Finally getting his belt unfastened and zipper open, Kagura tugged on the hem of his pants, pulling it down hastily to his knees. Inclining her head down, it was her turn to smirk. Through his boxers, his erection was protruding, impatient and begging to be free. Her thin and pale hand went up, the heel of her palm kneading it, her fingers girdling at his still clothed length.

“Damnit, China…” he groaned.

She pulled her hand away and proceeded to crouch down, bringing his pants down along with her until it pooled around his feet. As she comes face to face with his clothed erection, she found herself chuckling at the pooling precum on the cloth of his underwear.

Wasting no more time, she pulled his boxers down, freeing his already hardened length, almost smacking her face. Her hands coiled around him, propelling him relentlessly. His hands grabbed her hair and pulled on it, closer to his cock.

“Who’s desperate now?”

“Shut i—fuck!”

Kagura didn’t even let him finish his remark when she took in his cock in her mouth. She could feel him lose his composure for a moment and it made her grin. As she starts bobbing her head, finding a rhythm that suits her, Sougo’s grip on her hair became tighter. Greedily, she sucked and drank him in. She could hear the faintest of groans from him, making her set her pace faster to draw them all out.

The grip on her hair became harsher and she winced at the pain but continued nevertheless. He released a low grunt, fumbled and tugged and attempted to meet her rhythm. At this, she realized he was close and abruptly stopped, lifting his wrists up and pulling away.

Sougo glared at her. But, she was obviously enjoying this too much.

“You damn—"

She dived back in, not stopping this time—or until she felt that he was close again, which didn’t take long enough. Her warm mouth enclosed upon his shaft, her hands stroking where she couldn’t reach. Tongue running over the sensitive head, Kagura could taste the saltiness leaking. The other hand went to balance her weight on the breakfront underneath the counter, pinning Sougo with not much room to move in. His hands grabbed the sides of her head, trying to tamper with her pace but she will not let him have the satisfaction and sucked harder, getting him to lose composure. It worked, wonderfully.

He was at her fucking mercy. She reveled in this damn torture. Sougo realized what she was doing right away, making a mental note to take his revenge on her soon enough.

A man could only take so much. He calls out to her, strained and so pained. This damned woman was becoming his undoing. He was aching, he was vulnerable and she kept drawing him out. He was too breathless to say anything more; he gasps and groans, and it was the only coherent sound emitting from him.

What a masochist he had become, it disgusts him. However, for now, he’ll let her have her way.

As Kagura delved in once more, he orgasmed, filling her mouth with his essence until it overflooded. She pulled away, almost choking and genuinely shocked.

Sougo was too. If anything, he prided in his self-control but then again, Kagura was being a fucking torture. He never realized that he longed for the release until he registered his wife on her knee and sucking him off zealously. His vision was mostly bleary, light flooding and the ecstasy wearing down. He still had his strength, and was still able to stand, even muzzily. It was a good thing they were in the kitchen; Sougo grabbed some paper towels. He calls her name, breathlessly.

The sight of his cum and her saliva dripping on her chin and to her naked chest was enough to arouse him again. He kneeled down, leveling with her and leaned forward. He smacks the paper towel on her chin and smirked lazily. She huffs at his abrasiveness but proceeds to wipe off the dripping cum.

As her hand dropped to her lap, Sougo’s hands reached for her cheeks and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Their tongues were clashing, and Sougo could taste himself. He nipped and sucked greedily and held her close. Shit, he fucking missed her this close—but of course, he wouldn’t admit that openly. He will savor this night, never let it end, if he could.

* * *

The door opened and swung harshly, both of them entered, fighting for dominance with their tongues. By this time, they had already figured that their lips were very swollen but they couldn’t care less. Light grew fainter as they made their way to the bed, Sougo fumbling at her pants and underwear, trying to tug them off while Kagura helped although it did not make it easier.

They fell down the bed, Sougo already domineering over her before she could recover. He parted for moment to tend to her stubborn zipper and pulled her pants off. He returned to pleasuring her, nipping and sucking the skin on her neck and down to her breasts. Kagura could feel his hot breath over her sensitive bud, making her breathless. His hand snaked around her waist while the other reached down to her panties, rubbing her already wet sex.

He proceeded to lick and suck her nipple as he slipped his hands under her panties. She couldn’t repress her moans as his finger went inside, teasing her sensitive sex. She clings onto him, like a lifeline, and buried her head onto his hair. Sougo could hear her every moan, every whimper, making him pump faster and suck harder.

The juices kept spilling, almost flooding his hand. The smell of sex engulfed the air around them and he was intoxicated once more. He wanted more, craved it even. So, he pulled away reluctantly. Kagura’s bright azure eyes locked onto him, watching as he crept down with a lustful look. He pulled her underwear, slipping it past her pale legs and threw it somewhere to be forgotten.

The faint light from the half-opened door didn’t give him much view but that was insignificant. Besides, he knew she was also aching, pulsating so badly and yearning for him. She is so pale, almost glistening, even in the dim light; so flustered and red, such femininity he rarely witnesses; and so much delightful. The smell only grew stronger as he closed in. A finger went up to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves and he could hear her suppress a moan until it came off as a whimper. He didn’t want to waste time any more and pulled her hips up, letting her legs rest upon his shoulders.

This time, this is payback.

She yelped at his sudden action, azure eyes screaming in panic and embarrassment, however, his crimson eyes glowed with lust, smirking back at her as he pressed his mouth over her dripping folds, almost kissing them. Kagura could only bite her lip, the hotness of her cheeks and her whole body aflame. She wanted this so bad now, wanted him close to her, even in this embarrassing position.

His mouth parted, letting his tongue lick her folds. She almost screamed but she had to maintain self-control. Kagura would never let Sougo know that he had her at his mercy now. He continued to lick and suck roughly, lapping up all her juices, in such aimless rhythm that Kagura found herself slowly losing her sanity and giving in to the pleasure. She squirmed and writhed but Sougo held her in place, going faster with his pace that she’d let herself melt and acquiesce to the pleasure. His hot breath wasn’t helping either, instead it did tricks to her mind. Her lower body was losing control, she knew she was close.

Sougo glanced at her every now and then, searching for her reaction. He was satisfied every time, aroused even more. His tongue went faster, attempting to elicit a moan, he so craved, from her but slowed down and parted when she was at her peak. Instead, he lets his fingers do the work. He heard something akin to a scream when he pressed his mouth over her sex again, this time, with his fingers thrusting inside her wet folds. He wasn’t relenting this time, eagerly soaking up every sound that escaped her lips; hungrily lapping up her juices until she orgasmed, wetting his cheeks and chin with her cum.

Still, he didn’t stop and cleaned her all up, kissing every inch of her sex with gratification afterwards. He could hear Kagura panting, wearing down from her high. He carefully placed her legs back onto the bed and climbed above her, trailing butterfly kisses up her torso until his lips met hers.

“You getting tired already?” Kagura smirked.

Sougo chuckled, “I’m just getting started, China—don’t tell me you’re exhausted.”

“Then, hurry up and get it over with, yes,” she replied, in between pants. “We both have work tomorrow, yes?”

“Like I’d care—I’ll make sure you’re gonna have a hard time walking tomorrow, China.”

“Fuck you, damn sadist.”

“What do you think are we doing now, woman?” He sasses back.

Sougo guides his already hardened cock to her entrance. He took one last glance at Kagura, finding reassurance from her. Despite their earlier banter, he actually cared enough for her. The last thing that he wanted was her getting hurt by him—especially in this sexual act. Besides, they hadn’t had sex in a long time that both of them nearly forgot the feeling. He didn’t want his wife to get too overwhelmed with the pain and pleasure. Kagura stared back at him meaningfully, her hands caressing his sultry cheeks and brushed his hair.

He made his way inside her slowly, gently as possible. Kagura almost winced but kept it in. It did not get away from Sougo’s trained eyes though and he drew closer, burying his face onto hers in a tender kiss. He sheathed himself completely inside, and felt her arms grasping him tighter until he almost couldn’t breathe. Sougo snaked his arms around her and pulled away slightly. “I’ll be moving now,” he said.

He didn’t let her reply as his hips pulled back and thrusted back into her. She moaned, but he didn’t know if it was the pain or pleasure, though he was confident to it being the latter. Kagura was always direct and straightforward—she would’ve shoved him off if she felt uncomfortable. Sougo continued moving before his confidence dwindled, getting faster at each thrust, setting a pace for himself.

Kagura is deep beneath in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him, not letting him go. Her arms clinging onto him tightly like a lifeline. She bucked her hips, attempting to meet his thrusts, and every time, her mind became blank. There was only the chase. How far had she gone, Kagura didn’t know. So much, she felt so much raw strength from Sougo, gladly took him in and feeling him much closer than before. They shared their breaths, stealing air from the room, filling it up with ecstasy.

It didn’t take long before both of them were nearly reaching their peak. Kagura was first to surrender and cum but Sougo followed soon after. Sougo grasped and buried his face onto the crook of her neck, letting her be the only one hear him. Even with the cold temperature, both of them were sweating, both of them felt so hot. Kagura nudged him, “you awake?”

He didn’t answer, but instead faced her gaze. He had a questioning look on his face.

Kagura noticed right away. He still is strong.

With all her might, she pushed him, letting Sougo be the one lying down this time. His questioning gaze turned to amusement as he realized what she was about to do.

“We have work tomorrow—don’t beat yourself up, China,” he reminded her.

“What happened to you making sure I ain’t gonna walk properly tomorrow?”

“Are you sure about this?” Sougo donned his signature lopsided smirk now.

Kagura bucked herself and slammed down onto him, fully sheathing himself deep inside her. Both of them winced and groaned in pleasure. That was her answer.

She rode him this time. Sougo held onto her arm as she balanced herself up. This time, he could feel the warmth flooding once more, faster this time. He could feel her closer and deeper than he’s ever been before and that realization made him blush red and his length twitch inside her. Kagura almost screamed again and it summoned the smirk once again onto his face. He was now determined to let all of it escape. He, now, met her thrusts and she started to become a moaning mess. Kagura felt herself collapsing as the pleasure numbed every bit of bodily function and rationality in her body and yet, she craved more. Sougo caught her, lifting himself up to catch her in a lazy embrace.

Still, Kagura continued to ride him feeling another orgasm coming with each thrust. She dug her fingers onto his arm, his shoulder, then to his back, the pleasure rising onto a whole new level. Sougo released first, twitching and squirming, filling her up until she too, released her own. Kagura let herself ride it out, going slowly until she stopped altogether. She opened her eyes, reality catching up to her. Sougo pulled himself back to face her, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Again?”

“Again.”

Sougo’s hands went onto her hips and gently pushed her off. He climbed over her, touching her skin as he went. Kagura responded back in kind, her warm hands and warm breath breathing more life and vigor into his systems.

Now, she was on her knees, her back facing him. Sougo liked this view very much, gave him such power that invigorated him. He plunged into her again, life unrelenting from him. Kagura’s long vermillion hair cascaded and covered her face, her pale skin glistened in sweat and smelled of sex. He loved it very much, more than he wants to admit to himself.

Lately, he began to doubt his own foolishness, where it may actually be worse than he thought. He’d been doubting themselves, thinking that they’ve lost the affection for each other. For a long time, he thought about this, stressed over it, anxious for more than he cared to admit.

Little did he know, Kagura also felt the same.

He thrusted into her, touched her plenty more and soon enough, he found himself turning her over, going back to where they started. He wanted to see that flustered expression of hers, completely in bliss, then he’ll tease her for it for the next week or so; he wanted to be closer to her, thinking that both their careers will keep them away from each other for much longer this time; he wanted to reassure himself that this damned woman right here is indeed real and sharing the same hunger—the same desire—as his.

Finally, her inner walls tightened as his manhood filled her up with his climax, letting herself go for the last time too. Both of them panted, gasping desperately for breaths as they came down from their high. Sougo veered his head, watching as Kagura continued to breathe deeply, slowly catching herself until she was able to breathe normally.

Sougo pulled his cock out, the smell of sex even stronger than before. He couldn’t bother though; he was too exhausted. It caught up to him, hitting his whole body like a damn truck. They spent the next few minutes in silence.

Kagura felt her heart pounding against her chest. The surge of emotions just now had been too much, but nothing she couldn’t bear. She never knew how much she missed this feeling and now, she knew very well she’s going to miss it again. Sougo is such an endearing and eager lover, she had to give him that.

“Who’s gonna… make the bath?” Kagura asked.

“You change the sheets, I’ll go make the bath,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah sure… let’s do that,” she breathed before closing her eyes.

Sougo wanted to say something else though.

Kagura also had thought of saying something. Something that she had been begrudging to say for a long while. She stubbornly wanted Sougo to say something first, but she figured that he would never be able to—not in a million years.

He watched her, with half-lidded eyes for her to say anything. However, she remained still, breathing steady and eyes closed. He sighed, inaudibly. He knows that it never really needed to be said—that was the case for both of them, and knew her actions were more than enough to justify but then again, a part of him stubbornly wishes she’d say something.

Begrudgingly, sleep takes over before they could even muster the courage to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this sappy, somewhat smutty mess of a one shot. It's actually connected to the two-shot fic entitled 'Of course, I won't say 'I love you'' so if you are confused as to what they are griping about in this one shot, I suggest you read that one (shameless self promotion right here...)
> 
> This is actually the first time I wrote smut and since I'm much a virgin as the day I was born, I hope this satisfies all of you thirsty saps out there.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated. I have not proof-read this yet so there might be mistakes and grammar problems. Please, point them out as English is not my first language.
> 
> I do hope I did not make them OOC... please correct me if I did.
> 
> Thank you again. Stay safe~


End file.
